Scratch-off lottery tickets (also referred to as “instant” lottery tickets) are well-known in the industry and have become a staple lottery product the world over. However, the lottery industry must continuously innovate and update the types of games provided to players, including the delivery mechanism, in order to sustain and grow the player base.
With increased availability and connectivity to the Internet, players are looking to play lottery games via network-enabled personal mobile devices, such as a smartphone or PDA (personal data assistant). In this regard, various lottery providers or authorities are now providing electronic game tickets wherein the reveal aspect is conducted via the player's smartphone. For example, the New York Lottery has recently introduced a scratch-off lottery ticket game (“Gold Castle”) wherein the ticket includes a conventional scratch-off game play area and an optional 3-D game reveal capability. Players can download an application to their smartphone that enables a program to scan a code on the ticket and automatically launch the application, which presents a 3-D view of a castle on the player's smartphone. The player taps windows in the castle, which open to reveal whether the player has won a prize or not.
Virtual or augmented reality location-based video games that are played by applications running on smartphones have also grown in popularity, such as the Pokémon Go™ and Ingress™ games from Niantic. These games have introduced new and exciting experiences to players but, to date, have not been successfully introduced into a lottery gaming environment.